


The Colors I see

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hevie - Freeform, Isle of the Lost, Kinda Fluffy, eviarry, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Evie muses on her colors and the colors of someone special.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Kudos: 30





	The Colors I see

Everyone had their colors, it was a known fact on the isle. Mal was purple and green, Carlos was black and white, Jay was orange and yellow, and Evie well… Evie was just blue. And she was content with just blue. She liked all the different shades and thought it matched her skin tone perfectly. So it took some people by surprise when red first started making an appearance but they soon got used to it.

Evie thought nothing of it. She liked the color red, she liked fashion. It seemed reasonable to begin adding red to her attire and maybe she had another reason, but that was completely beside the point. The point was that she liked wearing red and so she wore it, in many different forms.

It started with her lips when she was 14. Her mother had always given her light pinks that matched the color of her natural lips. But something changed in Evie, or maybe she met someone, that led her to take her mother’s bright red lipstick and expertly apply it to her plump lips. Her mother was furious and then she wasn’t because she saw the beauty oozing from her daughter. From that day on, she began to gift Evie with lipsticks of all the shades of red. They ranged from candy apple to dirty pirate.

At age 15 Evie followed her budding fashion career a little more seriously. She began collecting and playing with all new materials, that before she was scared to touch. The first thing she created? A beautiful red leather coat that fit her perfectly. Mal enjoyed her more rebellious look and Jay approved of the leather immediately. But Carlos, her best friend, gave her a once over and just shook his head. She knew he was connecting the dots, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

Throughout that year she made plenty of clothes for herself and her friends. So when mal asked her about a pair of red gloves that seemed a few sizes too big, Evie panicked. 

"I messed up the measurements on my hands but I really like them so oh well." It was a believable excuse to them, but not to Carlos. He knew what a perfectionist she was and didn’t believe for even a moment that she made a mistake, not when it came to sewing. But he didn’t press her on it, and for that she was thankful.

Then those pieces starting showing up more and more in Evie’s wardrobe. Something that was beautifully made and worth her attention but seemed just a little too big or a little too old.

Then she turned 16, and it seemed liked her whole world was turned upside down. Just a mere few months after her birthday, royal guards showed up to escort her and her friends to Auradon. She rushed around, trying to pack and not have a panic attack. She stopped when she picked up the old pirate hat that was resting on her desk.

“I came to get it back before ye leave.” His deep voice took her by surprise and she whipped around, her blue hair flying across her face. He chuckled slightly and dropped down from the windowsill he had previously been on. He crossed her floor and took the pirate hat from her fingers. She almost whimpered when he moved towards her window again. 

He stopped and turned around, “the red.” he started pointing to her leather jacket, “it looks good on ye. Definitely yer color.”

Evie smiled and quickly pulled him towards her to hug him, “I think it’s our color.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
